FateZero: Showtime
by darthwolf
Summary: El Grial se encontraba...agitado. Y ahora Espiritus Heroicos de los cuales no se tenian registro seran convocados para luchar en esta...peculiar Guerra del Sango Grial.
1. Una Nueva Aventura Comienza

Kotomine Kirei, uno de los 7 Masters de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, así como también un antiguo Ejecutor de la Iglesia, estaba postrado frente al círculo de invocación.

En todos los años de su vida jamás se había mostrado tan nervioso como ahora, y con justa razón. Estaba por entrar a una guerra entre Magi, ni siquiera su tiempo como Ejecutor lo podía preparar para esto.

Aun este día donde convocaría su Servant desconocía la razón por la cual los Reiju se manifestaron en su mano.

Kirei mismo sabía que no era un hombre normal. Puesto desde que nació sabía que había un vacío dentro de él haciéndolo incapaz de sentir dicha en su vida.

Trato de todo para encontrar felicidad para sí mismo, hasta el punto de convertirse en un hombre de familia. Pero aun así...nada. No sentía nada de amor o felicidad.

Le confesó esto a su esposa, quien en un acto de auto-sacrificio, se quitó su propia vida para que experimentara el dolor de perder a tu amor.

Cumplió con su objetivo de hacerlo sentir la tristeza, pero no por la pérdida, sino por qué no lo pudo hacer el mismo con sus propias manos.

Ese pensamiento lo horrorizaba más allá de todo lo posible, y en un acto de salvar a su propia hija de sí mismo la entregó a la familia de su madre con tal de que no lo vuelva a ver.

El nunca miro atrás ese día, pero los ruegos de su hija aun lo acechaban a día de hoy.

Desde hace tres años se puso debajo del ala de Tohsaka Tokiomi como su alumno en magia básica, preparando todo para conseguir la victoria en la Guerra del Santo Grial y que Tokiomi pueda conseguir el objetivo de su familia de alcanzar Akasha.

Kirei mismo no tenía ningún deseo, así que seguía a Tokiomi como parte del encargo de su padre, esperando que a través de esta guerra pueda conseguir algo a lo que anhelar.

-Es la hora- se dijo a si mismo el antiguo Ejecutor, revisando que todos los preparativos estuvieran completados.

Extendiendo la mano que portaba los Sellos de Comando hacia el círculo a sus pies, empezó el cántico que su maestro le había enseñado.

 _Hierro y Plata como base._

 _Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos._

 _Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro._

 _Las puertas cardinales se cierran._

 _Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino._

 _Llena,llena,llena,llena,llena._

 _Repítelo cinco veces._

 _Pero cuando cada uno este lleno, destrúyelo._

 _Preparado._

 _Te lo ordeno, ven a mí._

 _Tu espada controlará mi destino._

 _Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón._

 _Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno._

 _Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno._

 _Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance._

 _¡Protector Del Equilibrio!_

Un haz de luz brillante lleno el lugar por completo, y el viento que se presentó en el lugar casi mandaba a Kirei a volar.

Cuando toda conmoción se calmó un poco, Kirei finalmente pudo el Servant que había convocado.

Tokiomi se había asegurado que Kirei invocará a Assassin, regularmente la clase más débil entre los Servants pero la más escurridiza.

Hassan-i-Sabbah, el Viejo de las Montañas era un título que se había pasado por generaciones, y aquellos que recibieron el título regularmente eran invocados como los Assassin de cada guerra, puesto que la palabra asesinó se originó de ahí.

El Servant que tenía frente a él, no era un Hassan.

Su complexión era delgada y pequeña, y no se denotaba mucho más.

Tenía puesta una túnica color arena, un manto sobre su cabeza que solo dejaba ver su boca, no importara donde Kirei lo mire. Se veía que estaba armado debajo de toda la ropa, y Kirei podía notar que le faltaba un dedo.

Parecía un ser tan genérico, como si fuera el modelo de algo.

-Yo soy el Servant Assassin- declaró con una voz neutra, haciendo incapaz a Kirei de discernir si era hombre o mujer, o si se encontraba ansioso, listo o temeroso, simplemente neutral.- Te preguntó, ¿eres mi Master?-

Kirei permaneció en silencio un momento, sólo para después mostrar el dorso de su mano- Si, lo soy- contestó con una voz parecida a la de su Servant, carente de emociones.

-El contrato está completo- declaró el Servant.- Por el momento deberé dejar su base de operaciones Master. Necesito familiarizarme con el ambiente- explico.

Kirei solo asintió ante la petición de Assassin, pero su mente se encontraba ocupada, viendo que este Servant no era el que había llamado, y lo hacía brevemente preguntarse si otros Master estaban en las mismas.

Si solo el pobre desgraciado supiera.

 **Una semana después(habitación de hotel)**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi no era un hombre feliz en estos momentos, y las causas eran variadas, pero el punto de ebullición fue el Servant que se encontraba frente a él.

Cuando los Sellos de Comando aparecieron en su mano, él lo vio como una oportunidad de encontrar gloria y fama venciendo a Magi destacados en combate, y no escatimó en gastos para invocar a un Servant poderoso.

Un pedazo de la capa de Alejandro el Grande mismo.

Sin embargo, justo mientras estaba dando su última clase en la Torre del Reloj por la duración de la Guerra, uno de sus muchos rivales dentro de la organización debió de haberlo robado.

Resignado, tuvo que recurrir a su plan de respaldo, y usando los restos de un par de espadas antiguas como catalizador, planeaba invocar a Diarmud Ua Dauibhne.

El mismo ejecuto el ritual perfectamente, el catalizador era auténtico, y pasó días revisando cada detalle del círculo de convocación.

Entonces, ¿por qué no invoco a Diarmud, pero a un niño?

El Servant parecía un chico no mayor de los 11 años. Su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos parecían un tanto aburridos. Parecía tener un abrigo para la lluvia color celeste en el área del pecho con las mangas azul fuerte, y un pantalón azul que llegaba a sus tobillos, con unos botines verdes.

Analizando todo en la habitación, el Servant finalmente se dirigió a Keyneth- Por la expresión que posee en su rostro, es obvio que no soy el Espíritu Heroico que estaba esperando- dijo en una voz tranquila.- Pero no tema, soy el Servant Lancer de esta Guerra del Santo Grial- declaró, antes de ver también a la prometida de Kayneth, Sola-Ui.- Ahora, ¿quien de los dos es mi Master? Siento el flujo de prana fluyendo de ella, pero siento un vinculo con usted- expresó con confusión.

-Yo...Yo lo soy- dijo Kayneth finalmente.- Ahora contéstame, ¡¿donde esta Diarmud?!- grito con ira.

Lancer lo vio impasible, habiendo visto cosas más aterradoras que el hombre antes, y estaba por hablar hasta que vio que Sola-Ui dio un paso al frente.

-Kayneth- dijo en voz suave, interponiéndose entre Master y Servant, antes de voltear a ver a Lancer, teniendo que agacharse para ponerse a su altura.- Perdónalo, pero si, el es tu Master. Solo estaba sorprendido por tu edad. Yo estaré para proveerte con prana adicional durante la guerra- aclaró.- Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos por qué Diarmud no fue convocado?

Lancer volteó a ver a otro lado, un tanto sonrojado al hablar con Sola-Ui, pero a un así pudo contestar- Desconozco quien es este Diarmud, pero puedo asegurarles que no le he hecho nada- dijo.

-No importa eso- siseó Kayneth.- ¡Ahora toda mi estrategia esta arruinada!- grito con ira, antes de ver de forma despectiva a Lancer.- Y encima de todo solo eres un mocoso.

Kayneth no supo como, pero de un momento a otro la punta de una lanza se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Esta era de color gris, con decoraciones doradas y celestes y una peculiar forma con un anillo dorado sosteniendo la punta. Y era mucho más larga que Lancer.

Lo más curioso de todo, era que nadie sostenía el arma, esta misma se encontraba levitando en el aire.

-Le sugeriría que empezara a mejorar el trato conmigo, Master- dijo Lancer.- Y además, soy mucho más viejo de lo que mi apariencia sugiere- le dijo.

 _-Vaya forma de hacer una primera impresión_ \- pensó Sola-Ui al ver tan delicada situación.

 **Un día antes de la Guerra/Residencia Matou**

-Bueno Kariya, admito que estoy impresionado con tu desempeño. El Santo Grial te reconoce como Master. Al parecer si tienes un uso después de todo- Matou Zouken dijo, mientras veía a su "hijo", con una sonrisa siniestra en su anciana cara.

Matou Kariya se mantuvo callado, su cabello blanco resaltando a pesar de su edad joven, y el lado izquierdo de su cara y cuerpo pulsaba con los insectos dentro de él.

-Sin embargo- continuó Zouken.- Yo te daría un mes más de vida antes de que los gusanos terminen por consumirte.

Kariya observaba con rencor en sus ojos a la forma inhumana que era la cabeza de la Familia Matou. Si dependiera de él mismo, jamás hubiera regresado a la mansión familiar. Él había abandonado a esta familia olvidada por Dios y juro jamás volver a poner un pie ahí.

Al menos eso fue hasta el día en el que se enteró que Sakura, la hija de la mujer que amaba pero nunca podría tener, no si es que ella tuviera que pasar por el "entrenamiento" de los Matou, fue dada voluntariamente a esa familia para ser su heredera.

En lugar de pasar por un entrenamiento estándar para una familia de Magi, la pobre niña fue torturada, violada, por los gusanos usados por cresta familiar.

Para salvarla, Kariya había hecho un trato con Zouken, donde a cambio del Grial, el viejo demonio liberaría a la niña. Sin embargo, en orden para ser un candidato a Master en esta guerra, Kariya tuvo que pasar por una versión intensiva del entrenamiento durante todo un año.

Él se prometió que la rescataría de este infierno, antes de que su joven y pura alma se destruya más allá del remedio.

Después de eso, se aseguraría de disfrutar lo poco que le quedaba de vida junto a la pequeña el máximo posible.

-Un mes es tiempo más que suficiente- contestó Kariya , apretando tanto sus dientes que era una sorpresa que algunos no se hubieran agrietado.

Zouken simplemente se rió sádicamente ante esto- Bueno, en conmemoración por esta tan excepcional ocasión, tengo un presente para ti- dijo mientras apuntaba al círculo de convocación que él mismo había preparado.

En el centro de este mismo, un pedazo de metal un tanto antiguo se encontraba. Se notaba que antaño había sido parte de algo más, pero era el único sobreviviente al paso del tiempo.

-El fragmento de una armadura de uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda- dijo, mientras le pasaba un papel donde el cántico para invocar al Servant se encontraba en el.

Cabe aclarar que Zouken había modificado un poco el cántico para que en lugar de invocar a cualquier clase al azar, se invocara a Berserker, la cúspide entre todas las clases respecto a atributos físicos. Todo para compensar la poca experiencia que Kariya tenía respecto al ámbito mágico.

Kariya pasaba su vista del círculo mágico, al papel para finalmente ver el Reiju en el dorso de su mano.

-Esto es por Sakura- se recordó a sí mismo antes de dar una bocanada profunda de aire y empezar.

 _Hierro y Plata como base._

 _Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos._

 _Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro._

 _Las puertas cardinales se cierran._

 _Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino._

 _Llena,llena,llena,llena,llena._

 _Repítelo cinco veces._

 _Pero cuando cada uno este lleno, destrúyelo._

 _Preparado._

 _Te lo ordeno, ven a mí._

 _Tu espada controlará mi destino._

 _Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón._

 _Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno._

 _Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno._

 _Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance._

 _¡Protector Del Equilibrio!_

 _Sin embargo, tu sirves con ojos nublados en caos._

 _Tu, encerrado en una cárcel de locura. Yo soy aquel que comanda las cadenas._

Justo como en veces anteriores, una gran luz inundó todo el lugar, y Kariya cayó al suelo debido a la pérdida masiva de prana que sufrió.

Zouken por algún motivo sentía que sus gusanos se inquietaron, como si tuvieran miedo de lo que acababa de ser invocado, aunque, después de verlo con sus propios ojos, no podía culparlos.

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró el anciano con asombro genuino.- Estas lleno de sorpresas Kariya.

El susodicho no le presto ni atención ante lo que dijo, simplemente veía a su Servant en shock.

El Servant clase Berserker estaba frente a ambos hombres, y era de lo más espeluznante que hubiera habido en la casa.

Parecía un demonio salido del averno, con una cara que recordaba un cráneo, con un par de líneas verticales que pasaban por donde deberían estar sus ojos y su piel completamente blanca. A ambos lados de su cabeza, un par de cuernos orientados hacia en frente se notaba tenían un filo temible. Una mata de pelo naranja estaba descuidada y llegaba hasta el suelo. En su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, un enorme agujero estaba presente, haciendo que ambos se preguntaran como podía estar de pie, con marcas tribales decorando. A la altura de su cintura, una tela negra desgarrada colgaba. En lugar de pies, tenía unos talones afilados. Sujeta entre sus garras afiladas, el ser tenía una simple katana enteramente negra.

La vista era tan bizarra que ambos hombres simplemente no sabían que hacer.

El Servant dio un paso, y ambos hombres vacilaron por un momento cuando inspeccionó a ambos.

El corazón de Kariya casi dio un vuelco cuando el ser concentró su vista enteramente en el, aunque luego se fijó que su atención era para sus Reiju.

-Yo soy tu Master en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, Berserker- le aclaro, su voz disfrazando su miedo.

Por un momento, Berserker se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, no haciendo movimiento alguno. Eso se rompió fracción de segundo después...

-¡Berser...!- El grito de Kariya se quedó interrumpido.

 _SLASH_

 ** _-¡ROOOAAARRGGGHH!-_**

El aullido de Berserker resonó esa noche en la mansión Matou.

 **Alemania/Castillo Einzbern**

Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre que pensaba en cada posible escenario posible antes de una batalla.

No era un Magus ortodoxo, frecuentemente recurriendo a herramientas modernas y armas de fuego, algo que le ha garantizado el nombre de Magus Killer. Sabía como estos mismos operaban, y el mismo aprovechaba las debilidades que eran muy visibles en los Magi modernos, pero por su propio orgullo jamás se molestarían en solidificar.

Sin duda, era un hombre de temer.

Pero, aún así, incluso un hombre así no podía evitar el llevar una sorpresa de vez en cuando, justo como ahora.

-Servant Avenger. Te pregunto, ¿eres mi Master?-

Los Einzbern, luego de la total humillación que sufrieron en la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial, se habían asegurado de invocar a lo mejor de lo mejor en lo que ha Espíritus Heroicos se refiere.

Con esto en mente, Avalon, la funda misma del Rey Arturo se le fue conferida a Kiritsugu, para invocar al caballero más fuerte en la clase mas poderosa.

El resultado fue un completo éxito.

El Rey Arturo, o Arturia puesto que fue revelado en su invocación que el rey legendario en realidad era una mujer, fue convocado en la mejor clase posible para ella.

 _-¿Entonces porque...?_ \- se cuestionó a sí mismo Kiritsugu.

Viendo un costado, Kiritsugu veía a su esposa, Irisviel, siendo protegida por la galante caballero, su propia mano con un diseño carmesí en esta.

Kiritsugu vio su propia mano, donde un tatuaje carmesí aguardaba, antes de ver al segundo Servant que fue invocado esta noche.

 _-¿Por que está el aquí?_ \- no pudo evitar el cuestionarse, viendo al Servant al frente de el...SU Servant.

Era un hombre, eso era obvio. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de motociclista café encima, unos pantalones de un material parecido al Kevlar, un par de pistolas enfundadas a sus costados.

Un mercenario.

Pero si había un rasgo más que distintivo en su Servant sería el casco que tenía puesto. Un casco rojo que cubría toda su cabeza, sus ojos siendo solo unas lentes blancas.

Esta versión de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial sería interesante sin duda alguna.

 **XXX**

 _Un ser...retorcido por naturaleza, sonrió dentro de su prision._

 _Esta era su oportunidad._

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, eh aquí otra historia mía._

 _Basado en grandes trabajos que he visto en FanFiction, eh traído aquí el día de hoy mi propia versión de Servants de otros medios._

 _Ahora, solo haría falta Caster, pero ese será en el próximo episodio._

 _Sin más, me despido._


	2. El Juego se Arma

**Cuidad de Fuyuki:**

Uryu Ryuunosuke, asesinó en serie de mujeres y niños, no podría encontrarse más extasiado en este momento.

El joven hombre siempre había estado fascinado con su arte hecha a través de los cuerpos de sus victimas, y cuando encontró en una vieja bodega familiar manuscritos sobre el cómo invocar a un demonio, entró en un frenesí con comparación.

Noche tras noche por mas de un mes, familias enteras habían caído víctimas de su escalpelo. Con esto, una ola de medios sí precedentes había comenzado, la policia viéndose incapaz de atrapar al perpetrador de estos "actos inhumanos".

No eran para nada cool si eran incapaces de comprender su arte.

Volviendo al tema, como ya era costumbre, Ryuunosuke se había encargado de matar a la familia en turno, el hijo siendo dejado hasta el último.

Había dibujado una copia del mismo pentagrama de su libro en el suelo(la sangre de la madre actuando como una excelente tinta), y después de haber recitado, a su manera, el conjuro para la convocación, se puso a esperar.

Como 5 minutos después, la paciencia de Ryuunosuke se había agotado, así que para no desperdiciar buenos materiales de arte, se decidió con matar al niño de una vez.

Ahí fue cuando todo pasó.

Lo que inició como un dolor en el dorso de su mano resultó en que el círculo de convocación fuera activado.

Rizos de energía escarlata danzaban en el aire, el mana se concentraba en el círculo. Algo estaba por ser convocado.

En otro mundo, Caster Gilles de Rais hubiera sido convocado en esta casa, y junto a su Master hubieran matado a diestra y siniestra por Fuyuki, hasta ser asesinados por el par de Emiya Kiritsugu y Saber.

Este no era ese mundo.

Un flash nubló la visión de tanto el asesino como su futura víctima, y justo cuando la visibilidad fue posible de nueva cuenta, un sentimiento de muerte plagó el aire.

- **Yo** estoy aquí-

Visiones de su propia muerte llenaron la mente de Ryuunosuke, el cual simplemente cayó de rodillas.

El pobre niño asustado para este punto se había orinado en los pantalones, pero no importaba. Su pequeño ser estaba ahogado en la desesperación.

Todo era inútil.

De un metro ochenta, portando un traje de negocios negro, el rasgo más destacable del Servant era una máscara negra que cubría completamente su rostro.

-Servant Caster ha llegado- anunció el recién convocado, su tono sosteniendo cierto toque siniestro.- Todo estará **bien**.

El Símbolo del Caos estaba libre en esta guerra.

 **XXX**

 **Mansión Tohsaka:**

-El último Servant ha sido convocado, llegó la hora- murmuro Kirei, mientras Assassin por su parte salía de entre el bosque a su espalda.

-Así comienza- susurró la figura encapuchada.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le recordó el Master.- Deberas de infiltrarte en la mansión y eliminar a Tohsaka Tokiomi.

El Servant de las Sombras no dijo nada, así que solo procedió con su propósito sin ninguna pizca de duda.

Assassin se movió con la gracia que se esperaría de su clase, como una sombra más del lugar.

Salto en el aire sobre la cerca de la mansión, aterrizando en el pateo trasero de la propiedad. Rápidamente arrojó 4 dagas hacia 4 gemas ubicadas estratégicamente a lo largo del patio.

Con proezas atléticas, se movió de manera tranquila entre los huecos que dejó en la barrera, su destino la gema central que alimentaba el sistema de defensa tan sofisticado.

Esperándolo justo en el pedestal central, un rubí pulsando en energía era su objetivo.

Estirando su mano para agarrar tan preciosa piedra, estaba a poco de...

 ** _CRACK_**

Clavada ahí en la mano de Assassin, una lanza se encontraba, anclando al Servant contra el pedestal.

-¿Un cobarde? ¿Es esto lo mejor que este patético me tiene que ofrecer?- una orgullosa voz sono desde el techo de la mansión.

En su lustrosa armadura de oro, Servant Archer Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes, veía a Assassin con tanto interés como uno vería a una hormiga. No, mucho menos que eso.

-¿Te atreves a alzar tu mirada hacia mi?- preguntó Archer con una pizca de enojo en su tono.- Aprende tu lugar en el suelo, _zashu_.

Sin siquiera dar un gesto, más armas llovieron sobre Assassin como si de un castigo divino se tratase.

El Servant de las Sombras sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado en diversas partes una y otra vez, no teniendo siquiera la gracia de gritar en dolor.

-No eres digno de mirarme siquiera- comentó Archer antes de darle la espalda a su adversario y empezar a marcharse.- Un insecto como tu debería de ver la tierra, arrastrarse sobre su estómago...y morir.

Terminando con su monólogo, Archer simplemente se marchó del lugar, sus propias armas regresando a su tesorería y dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Assassin atrás de sí.

Si uno se hubiera fijado mejor, hubieran notado que el cuerpo de Assassin antes de disolverse en Prana tomó una silueta femenina más que pronunciada antes de marcharse completamente.

Nada era verdad, y todo estaba permitido. Ese es el lema que rige la existencia de este tan singular Assassin.

 **XXX**

 **Residencia Mackenzie:**

-¡Si!- exclamo un feliz Waver Velvet.

Su propio Servant, Rider, absorto en los montones de libros que habían comprado en el centro comercial hace un par de horas.

-¿Que sucede Master?- cuestionó Rider, el cual seguía leyendo su libro.- ¿Algo interesante?

Por un momento, Waver se permitió ver la apariencia de su Servant.

Era un hombre en sus 40 años, pelo negro corto y de una considerable estatura. Americano. Sus ropas eran unas casuales, siendo del tipo de hombre que podría pasar entre la multitud inadvertido.

-¡Uno de los 7 acaba de caer!- respondió extasiado, el prospecto de que un enemigo menos aliviándolo en gran medida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y quien era?- cuestionó Rider, dejando su libro actual de un lado; Waver notó levemente una foto del esqueleto de un estegosaurio en la pagina.

-Era Assassin- respondió Waver ahora más calmado.

El Master espero una expresión feliz por parte de Rider, más en cambio solo recibió una mirada analítica.

-¿Como murió Assassin?- cuestionó el hombre.- ¿Quien lo hizo?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que fue el Servant de Tohsaka- dijo Waver con una mano en su mentón.- Estaba usando una armadura dorada, pero, todo sucedió tan rápido que no fui capaz de discernir nada más.

Rider solo asintió ante lo que escuchaba, su expresión un tanto neutra la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Puede darme algún detalle concerniente a Assassin?- pidió el Servant.

-Usaba una capucha sobre la cabeza- respondió casi de inmediato Waver, antes de poner una expresión culposa.- Pero fuera de eso...no fue capaz de captar nada más. Su Ocultamiento de Presencia fue muy fuerte incluso momentos antes de que muriera.

La cabeza se Waver bajo en señal de vergüenza, incapaz siquiera de voltear a ver a Rider, más este mismo sorprendió al Master al poner una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Waver- le dijo Rider en voz reconfortante.- Aún eres joven. Todavía tienes muchas experiencias que vivir.

Los ojos de Waver lagrimearon de manera cómica ante esto.

-Idiota- murmuro simplemente el Master.

 **XXX**

 **Iglesia Kotomine:**

-Mi Servant ha sido asesinado- declaró Kirei mientras encaraba a su propio padre.- Aquí y ahora renunció a mis derechos como un Master, por lo tanto no podré continuar luchando. De acuerdo con el tratado yo, Kotomine Kirei, pido a la iglesia asilo.

-Tu solicitud es aceptada. En mi rol como juez yo, Kotomine Risei, garantizaré tu seguridad- le contestó Risei a su hijo antes de señalarle que pase.

Sin más preludio, ambos hombres de fe entraron juntos a la comodidad que ofrecía la iglesia en esta noche.

Nadie sospecharía nada de este lugar.

-Padre, se encuentra alguien monitoreando la iglesia?- cuestionó Kirei a su padre ya en el abrazo de las sombras.

-Por su puesto que no- respondió el hombre mayor en tono confiado.- Este lugar ha sido marcado como terreno neutral, con la Santa Iglesia censurando a cualquiera que se atreva a romper este acuerdo.

Por un momento, Kirei se permitió el relamerse un poco. Incluso un hombre vacío como el puede ser víctima de la presión de vez en cuando, y, que es más estresante que participar en una Guerra? ** _(escribirla :v)_**

-Por cierto- el viejo sacerdote llamó la atención de su hijo.- Tu Servant ha sido capaz de entrar aquí sin ser detectado

Habla del Diablo y se te aparecerá.

Desde las sombras mismas, Assassin salió a recibir a su Master.

-He aguardado tu retorno, Master- anunció Assassin antes de ponerse de rodillas ante Kirei.

-Confió en que cumpliste tu trabajo- comentó Kirei.

-Así fue, Master- afirmó Assassin.- Una creyente fue sacrificada...

-...Pero el Credo vive- anunció una nueva voz.

Vestido en una capucha negra con armadura encima, un nuevo Servant Assassin se presentó.

-La muerte es una mentira incluso para nosotros- anunció un tercer Assassin salido de entre las sombras. Su atuendo era muy similar al de los 2 primeros, pero aquello que lo diferenciaba era el sombrero que copa que portaba en lugar de su capucha.

-Nada es verdad- recitó el primer Assassin.

Inmediatamente después, más copias del mismo Servant empezaron a llenar la iglesia a montones hasta el punto del sobre cupo, y aún así Kirei sabía que este no era todo el alcance que su Servant representaba.

 _-Todo esta permitido_ \- dijeron todos los Assassin al unísono, como un ejercito entonando un canto de Guerra.

En otro mundo, Kotomine Kirei hubiera invocado al Hassan-i Sabbah de los Cien Rostros, un Servant con múltiples personalidades que son capaces de ser utilizados como Servants independientes.

Este no era ese mundo.

Más que un Servant, Kotomine Kirei había invocado un concepto. El había invocado el concepto del Credo de los Asesinos.

-Que estos viejos ojos míos sean capaces de presenciar un milagro- comentó en tono de orgullo Risei.

 **XXX**

 **Aeropuerto de Fuyuki(Mañana Siguiente):**

Apenas el avión oriundo de Alemania aterrizó, Irisviel von Einzbern fue la primera esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

La mujer no podía evitarlo, estaba emocionada.

Apenas la rampa para descender fue conectada al mujer de cabellos blancos ya estaba bajando por está a toda prisa.

-¡Apresúrense, Saber, Avenger!- llamó la mujer a dos figuras que venían descendiendo a un ritmo más calmado.

Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes en trajes iguales se podían observar.

Ella tenía cabello rubio arreglado en una cebolla y ojos verdes esmeraldas, de mirada seria.

El tenía cabello negro desarreglado y ojos azules, estos mismos proyectando un aura relajada.

-Irisviel...- trató de llamar Saber a su propia Master, pero la mujer/niño no le prestó atención al ver maravillada a sus alrededores.

-Relájate Saber- le comentó Avenger por su parte, siendo este mismo la imagen perfecta de la tranquilidad.- Deja que disfrute un poco- le aconsejo, antes de murmurar algo que solo un Servant podría captar.- Según Master, ella jamás había salido de ese dichoso castillo en toda su vida.

Una mirada triste llenó las facciones de Saber antes de concederle aunque sea esto a la mujer en frente de ella.

-¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto el día de hoy!- exclamo Irisviel mientras abrazaba a ambos Servants.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, Caster fue invocado finalmente. Vaya sorpresa que les metí eh?_

 _La farsa entre Kirei y Tokiomi fue hecha ya, y vimos cierto indicio del Servant que Waver convocó._

 _Bueno, el secreto detrás de Assassin fue revelado, y tengo que decir que me sentí extasiado de poder escribirlo así._

 _Ahora con el Equipo Einzbern en Fuyuki, la Guerra estará por comenzar._

 _Pero...acaso todos los partícipes han sido mostrados ya?_

 _Nos vemos_


	3. Servants: Assemble!

**Ciudad de Fuyuki(Noche):**

Un día entero ha pasado ya desde la "muerte" de Servant Assassin en su intento de infiltrarse en la mansión Tohsaka.

Varios decidieron reunir fuerzas durante el día, hacer mejores planes acordé a la nueva situación de la Guerra, o simplemente explorar la cuidad.

El grupo representante de los Einzbern no hizo nada de eso.

Saber caminaba a prisa entro los contenedores depositados en los muelles de la ciudad, Irisviel seguía como podía los pasos fuertes de la mujer rubia, y Avenger...

 _-¿Por que me tengo que quedar aquí cuidando las bolsas?_ \- pensó con descontento el Servant de la Venganza, esperando en la parte más alejada del lugar con las bolsas de las compras en mano.

Luego de que Irisviel se haya mostrado interesada en la ciudad, y que Saber tuviera una mejor perspectiva de la situación de su Master, el grupo de 3 decidió usar su primer día y disfrutar las vistas que Fuyuki traía consigo, aún si Avenger haya sido denigrado a un simple mayordomo.

-De hecho creo que Saber le agradó más esa parte- dijo enfurruñado el Espíritu Heroico.- Maldita rubia con actitud de santurrona, comes más que un Velocista, incluso Damián tiene mejores modales que tu...-

Y más y más siguió despotricando Avenger.

En un mundo diferente, Emiya Kiritsugu había convocado a Servant Saber Arturia Pendragon...este no era ese mundo.

Irisviel había recibido el control de Saber al ser la más cercana al círculo de convocación así como el Grial Menor, y como Kiritsugu ya tenia de antemano sus propios sellos de comando, alguien más fue invocado en su lugar.

Servant Avenger, Jason Todd, mejor conocido como Red Hood, había sido aquel que respondió al llamado del Magus Killer.

Saber por su parte se encontraba llegando a la locación del combate, su armadura ya afuera.

El enemigo lanzó un reto libre al aire, y solo se puso a esperar a que las Servants llegaran. Un movimiento inteligente puesto que el muelle bien puede estar lleno de trampas para los Masters o incluso los Servants si se trataba de un Caster habilidoso.

Llegando a la parte iluminada del muelle, tanto Saber como Irisviel se detuvieron en su marcha y decidieron aguardar.

-Se que te encuentras aquí Servant- declaró Saber en voz alta.- ¡Deja de ocultarte entre las sombras como un Assassin y sal a confrontarme!

Por un momento, nada transcurrió, el silencio apoderándose del campo de batalla, pero los instintos de Saber fueron más que oportunos para avisarle del ataque enemigo.

 _-¡[Increase]!-_

Como si se encontrara en automático, Saber utilizó su espada para repelar una ráfaga continua de cuchillos que iban contra Irisviel a toda potencia.

 _-¡[Invisible Air]!-_ recubriendo su hoja en los vientos, Saber fue capaz de despejar su campo de visón al mandar todos los cuchillos en diferentes direcciones.

Manteniendo su espada en alto, Saber clavó su mirada en la cima de uno de los contenedores que se encontraba en la misma dirección de por donde los cuchillos provinieron.

La dupla de Master y Servant se mostraron impactadas ante la apariencia del Servant.

En otro mundo, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi hubiera invocado a Servant Lancer Diarmud, recibiendo su fin a causa del propio Magus Killer luego de haber obligado al propio Diarmud a suicidarse.

Este no era ese mundo.

Servant Lancer, Harlequin, el Oso de la Pereza así como el Tercer Rey Hada, había sido invocado en esta ocasión.

 _-¿Que hace un niño aquí?-_ se cuestionó el Rey de los Caballeros.

-Sin duda la Clase Saber es aterradora- comentó Lancer, haciendo una evaluación de la rubia en frente suyo.- _Parece una copia al carbón del Capitán-_ pensó para si mismo.- Servant Lancer presente- declaró, [Chestifol] apareciendo a su espalda en su forma primaria.

Aunque siguiera conmocionada por la apariencia de su enemigo, los sentidos de Saber se afilaron ante la presencia del arma de Lancer, notando de soslayo el hecho de que se encontraba flotando en el aire tranquilamente.

 _-Ese debe de ser su Noble Phantasm-_ pensó de manera precavida la Servant de la Espada, antes de entrecerrar un poco los ojos.- _Pero entonces, ¿que eran esas dagas? ¿Tendrá la habilidad de Doble Invocación?_

 _-_ No pensé que algún Servant aceptaría tan abiertamente mi reto- admitió Lancer a Saber.- Después de los eventos de anoche entre Archer y Assassin, pensé que muchos decidirían resguardarse y reconsiderar sus estrategias- en ese momento, la mirada desinteresada de Lancer cambio a una seria.- Sera mejor que se preparen, mi Master me ha ordenado el asesinarlas.

-Puedes tratar Lancer...- comentó Saber, antes de dar un par de cortes en el aire con su espada en forma de calentamiento.- Sin embargo, te encontrarás con que no soy fácil de matar. ¡Este lugar será tu tumba, Lancer!- declaró la orgullosa guerrera.

-¡Ven cuando quieras, Saber!- exclamo por su parte Lancer.

Cada uno se vio directo a los ojos, entonces sin ningún tipo de advertencia se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

La Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial había comenzado.

 **XXX**

 **En otra parte(callejón cercano a los muelles):**

Un hombre con una capucha morada puesta de encontraba recargado contra la pared del sucio callejón.

Su respiración era cortada y pesada, pero fuera de un poco de agotamiento se encontraba bien. De hecho, se encontraba mejor que en toda su vida.

Parado en su forma astral a un lado de el, Berserker parecía ver a la distancia, justo hacia el combate entre Lancer y Saber.

Un gruñido de parte de su Servant le aviso a Matou Kariya que este mismo quería unirse cuanto antes a la refriega, pero el Master se mantuvo firme.

-Todavía no es hora, Berserker- comando el Master, alzando un tanto la cabeza.

Con un poco de mejor iluminación, la cara de Kariya se mostró.

Lo que antes era cabello completamente blanco volvió a su vibrante tono morado. El costado izquierdo de su cara, anteriormente muerto por todos los gusanos en su interior, se encontraba rejuvenecido.

El estado de Matou Kariya volvía a ser el de un hombre saludable.

En otro mundo, el Master de Matou hubiera invocado al Caballero del Lago, Berserker Lancelot, quien debido a su [Knight of Owner] había sido una recurrente pesadilla ante el [Gate of Babylon] de Gilgamesh.

El destino final de ambos sería hallado con Kariya muerto ante los pies de Sakura, muriendo en una alucinación donde lograba salvar a la pequeña, y con Lancelot a los pies de su antiguo Rey, muriendo carcomido por el remordimiento.

Este no es ese mundo.

Más que un caballero honorable que fue llevado a la locura a través de su propio remordimiento, Kariya invocó a un protector. Un protector que conoció la verdadera desesperación y murió con un agujero en el corazón.

El Shinigami Substituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, había respondido al llamado a la batalla.

Cuencas vacías de una máscara de esqueleto vieron los ojos de su Master. Uno de ellos normal, humano...pero el otro...el otro era el ojo de un Hollow.

Dando un último gruñido, Berserker se puso en espera simplemente. Ya vendrá la hora en la que aparezca.

 **XXX**

 **En otra parte(Puente de Fuyuki):**

-¡RIDER!- grito un sumamente aterrado Waver Velvet a su Servant, parado en la orilla del punto más alto del puente.- ¡¿Que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?!

Aunque la vista sea ventajosa y todo, Waver estaba más centrado en el no caer hacia el vacío, sujetándose de la estructura de metal con todas sus fuerzas.

-Simple Master. Dos Servants se encuentran luchando incluso mientas hablamos- comentó Rider, aún en sus ropas civiles y todo, viendo con una sonrisa hacia el campo de batalla.- Nos encontramos aquí para observar la lucha desde lejos. Además, no es impresionante la vista?

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo bájame!- exclamo el joven.

-Si se encuentra así en estos momentos, no me imagino cómo será cuando active mi Noble Phantasm- comentó con gracia Rider.

En ese momento, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, y Waver sintió el verdadero temor.

- _¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

 **XXX**

 **En los muelles:**

Saber y Lancer estuvieron a punto de empezar otra contienda entre ambos, pero escucharon simultáneamente un fuerte y muy femenino grito haciendo eco entre la noche.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si-

Dejando eso para otro día, ambos Servants de las Clases de los Caballeros iniciaron nuevamente sus choques.

 **XXX**

 **?**

En un lugar apenas e iluminado, Servant Caster observaba el conflicto que se desarrollaba en los muelles, una espeluznante sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

En cierto momento se enfocó sobre el rostro de Saber, y por un momento, la imagen de alguien más se sobrepuso a esta.

-Esa misma chispa- comentó para si mismo el oscuro Servant.- Esa chispa se extinguirá- declaró, antes de reírse como un maniático.

 **XXX**

 **De Regreso a los Muelles:**

Un fragmento de Assassin se encontraba silencioso, parado en la cima de una enorme grúa que era utilizada a diario en los muelles para mover los contenedores.

Sus entrenados ojos se encontraban enfocados en el combate que se estaba desarrollando a sus pies, pero más importante aún, estaban enfocados en la hoja que Saber ocultaba con tanto desespero.

-Nada es verdad- recitó el asesino, viendo fácilmente a través de la barrera de viento que recubría la espada.

El objetivo de su Orden se encontraba justo en frente de el.

Un fragmento perdido del Edén.

-Todo está permitido-

 **XXX**

 **En el Combate:**

La espada de Saber chocaba violentamente contra la lanza de Lancer, la fuerza detrás del choque fracturando el suelo mismo.

Si bien la lanza de Lancer no estaba siendo sostenida por este mismo, Saber aún podía sentir la fuerza detrás del arma.

- _¿Que clase de Lancer es este?-_ pensó Saber, haciendo un salto hacia atrás para evitar un barrido a sus piernas por parte de la lanza.

En lugar de mostrarse molesto o algo, Lancer sonrió de manera un tanto mordaz antes de chasquear los dedos.

- _[Lanza Espiritual Chastifol- Forma 5: Increase]-_ ordenó el Servant.

Los ojos de tanto Saber como Irisviel se agrandaron en sorpresa, la primera solo esquivando el corriente de dagas debido a su [Instinto] solamente.

 **XXX**

 **Con Kiritsugu:**

El tan afamado Magus Killer se encontraba observando el campo de batalla desde un punto ventajoso en una de las grúas del puerto.

Con su rifle de francotirador que tenía acoplada también una mira para Visión Nocturna, veía el curso de la batalla y el cómo está misma fluía.

El ver el momento en el que Lancer empezó a lanzar armería como lo Archer, rápidamente contacto con su "amante" y aliada.

-Maiya- dijo el hombre a través de la radio, viendo cómo Saber no podía hacer más que esquivar el torrente continuo de dagas que iban detrás de ella.- ¿Tienes visual sobre el Master de Lancer?- el sicario estaba contemplando seriamente el ordenarle a Avenger interferir, pero eso podría resultar contraproducente a largo plazo.

-...-

No hubo contestación alguna, eso fue más que suficiente para alarmar a Kiritsugu.

-¡Maiya!- volvió a repetir el asesino, alzando la voz esta vez.

-Emiya Kiritsugu-

 _¡BANG!_

Reaccionando en un impulso, Kiritsugu disparó sin pensarlo mucho a su espalda y rodó a tiempo para evitar una daga que se incrustó en el metal donde el Magus antes se encontraba.

Un asesino sin nombre se encontraba en frente del Magus Killer, y estaba en camino por el segundo ataque.

Aún si no era más que un simple espectro, un humano jamás podría esperar el luchar mano a mano con un Servant, no importa el estado de este mismo.

El juicio de acción del Magus Killer fue rápido, y no tuvo miramiento alguno.

 **-¡Ven, Avenger!-** exclamo el hombre, el primero de sus Sellos de Comando desvaneciéndose en un cortina de luz carmesí.

Con su indumentaria puesta, Avenger apareció interponiéndose entre Kiritsugu y Assassin.

 _BANG BANG_

Con una flexibilidad digna de su clase, Assassin torció su cuerpo a tal grado que logró esquivar el par de disparos a su cabeza y hombro izquierdo de parte de su oponente, aunque eso lo dejó completamente abierto para recibir una patada al pecho de parte de Avenger, la cual no solo empujó a Assassin, sino lo sacó de la plataforma.

-¡Ve por el, yo iré a buscar a Maiya!- instruyó Kiritsugu, yendo por su compañera.

-¡No escaparas remedo de Talón!- exclamo Avenger, tirandose el también hacia el suelo, disparando a la figura de Assassin aún plena caída libre.

Assassin parecía un mono de circo, haciendo piruetas en pleno aire y usando los contenedores que tenía a su alrededor para escapar de los disparos de Avenger.

 _SLASH_

Avenger movió su cabeza un par de milímetros a un costado, esquivando por poco una daga que iba destinada a su cabeza. La única prueba de esto siendo un pequeño raspón en la mejilla izquierda de su casco rojo.

Entornando los ojos dentro de su casco, Avenger vio rojo por un momento la figura de Assassin.

-Haber si esto es de tu talla- murmuró el Servant de la Venganza, antes de desechar su par de pistolas y sacar...¡UN LANZA GRANADAS!

Assassin solo tuvo tiempo de agrandar los ojos en sorpresa antes de que Avenger apretara el gatillo.

 _ **BOOOOMMMM**_

 **XXX**

 **Con Rider:**

El Servant de la Montura junto a su Master veían con mirada incrédula el cómo una explosión sacudía los muelles de Fuyuki.

-Esto es malo- musitó Rider.

-¡¿Están activando sus Noble Phantasms tan pronto?!- grito Waver en pánico.- ¡Van a comprometer el secretísmo!

-Gente va a salir herida Master- declaró Rider en tono serio, todo rastro de curiosidad por el combate en su rostro habiéndose esfumado

Captando rápidamente lo que su Servant estaba implicando, Waver solo lo volteó a ver con los ojos en blanco del pánico.

-¡RIDE...!-

- _¡IT'S MORPHING TIME!-_

 **XXX**

 **Con Saber:**

La batalla parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto entre Saber y Lancer.

Si bien la cantidad casi inagotable de dagas abrumaban a Saber a tal grado que no podía acercarse a Lancer, estas mismas no eran tan rápidas como para hacerle algún daño a Saber que Irisviel no fuera capaz de curar.

Además de eso, Saber era capaz de sentir a cierto grado las cantidades de prana que Lancer exhibía, siendo estas mismas comparables a un Caster.

-¿Que eres realmente tú?- cuestionó Saber, parándose por un momento y ver directamente a Lancer.

El Servant de la Lanza por su parte también paró toda hostilidad por el momento, y revirtiendo a [Chastifol] a su primera forma encaró a Saber.

-Soy Lancer, uno de los Servants que respondió al llamado del Grial- dijo tranquilo Lancer.

-Eso ya lo se- repuso con un toque de exasperación Saber.- Preguntó, QUE eres tú?- volvió a insistir.- Aún si tu apariencia es la de un infante, tus palabras y manerismos son cercanos a los de un adulto. Además...no te sientes como un humano en lo absoluto.

-Ah, eso- dijo en tono enigmático Lancer, antes de ver a Saber de arriba a abajo, y después pasar su mirada hacia Irisviel.- Ustedes que portan constructos de mi gente, no son capaces de reconocer el que soy?- les cuestiono.

- _¿Su gente?-_ se cuestionó Irisviel, no entendiendo a lo que se refería Lancer.

Si bien la mujer homunculo no captaba, Saber fue otro caso diferente.

 _-No puede ser-_ pensó Saber incrédula, internamente dándose una bofetada mental al no haber reconocido la raza de Lancer.- Tu eres un...-

 _ **BOOOOMMMM**_

Metal caliente salió disparado como metralla en el muelle, y Saber tuvo que dejar a Lancer por un momento para proteger a su Master del peligro inmediato.

Lancer por su parte solo hizo un ademán con sus manos y su propio Noble Phantasm alejo cualquier escombro que se acercase a su persona.

Saliendo de entre la pared de fuego que generó la explosión, la figura maltrecha de Assassin se alcanzó a ver.

-¿Assassin?- cuestionó Irisviel, con Saber poniéndose en guardia.

- _¡[Pero se supone que murió]!-_ exclamo Kayneth desde su punto ventajoso, su voz obviamente amplificada por la magia.

-Tal parece que no fue más que un engaño Master- comentó Lancer, antes de poner una expresión confundida.- ¿Pero si este es Assassin, como quedó así?- cuestionó.

-...-

-...-

-...-

Esa pregunta captó a los presente por sorpresa, y con la mirada se pusieron a investigar el lugar.

-Ese sería yo mocoso-

Volteando de nueva cuenta al fuego, todos vieron con cierto grado morboso el cómo Avenger salía de entre el fuego, su par de pistolas en manos.

-Servant Avenger- se presento...

 _BANG_

...antes de dispararle a la figura de Assassin en el suelo, justo a la cabeza.

-Me declaró partícipe en esta guerra- dando una inclinación que más que nada era una burla, el Servant de la Venganza hizo su acto de presencia.

 **XXX**

 **Con Caster:**

-¡Jajajajajaja!- el Servant de los Hechizos se reía a carcajada abierta de lo que veía, encontrando en Avenger un posible aliado para su causa.

-¡Que cool!- a un lado de el, Ryuunosuke veía como la cabeza ensangrentada de Assassin se empezaba a disipar, antes de ver a Caster.- Sensei, esta es la Guerra de la que usted hablo? ¡Que cool! ¿Podemos unirnos? ¡Esa Onee-sama de cabello blanco se ve como material de primera!- con una felicidad que solo podría pertenecer a un niño, el asesino en serie veía a Irisviel como una forma de implementar su arte.

-Nos mantendremos al margen por ahora, pupilo mío- declaró el oscuro ser.- Los héroes no se han presentado todavía, así que aún no es nuestro momento.

-¿Pero cuando lo hagan...?- preguntó esperanzado.

- **Entonces teñiremos esta ciudad** \- declaró con una voz oscura.

 **XXX**

 **En los muelles:**

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar, nadie diciendo nada después de la proclamación de Avenger.

Si bien Lancer por que se mantenía cauto ante este enemigo, Saber y Iri lo hacían como parte del plan.

Si nadie sabía que Saber y Avenger ya eran aliados desde el principio, podrían agarrar desprevenidos a varios enemigos.

Si bien esta no era una táctica del agrado de alguien tan honorable como lo es Saber, esta misma no presentó queja alguna, recordándose que todo por el bien de conseguir el Grial.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes honor Avenger?- cuestionó Saber, sus ojos entornados en el Servant del casco rojo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confuso el anti-héroe.

-Assassin ya estaba derrotado- declaró Saber, alzando su tono para demostrar la severidad en sus palabras.- Ese disparó en la cabeza fue innecesario.

-Disculpa que quiera asegurarme que el tipo se quede muerte- dijo con exasperación Avenger.- ¡Al tipo se suponía que lo asesinaron hace un par de noches!- expuso.

-Aún así, tus acciones están fuera de lugar- acuso Saber, antes de poner en alto su espada.- Como un Rey, es mi deber lidiar con escoria sin honor como tú- declaró.

-¡¿Eres hombre?!- exclamo incrédulo Avenger, antes de fruncir el entrecejo debajo de su casco.- Hm, nunca te tome por un Trap- dijo en tono sabio.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Saber, y varios juraron haber visto humo salir de su boca cual Berserker.

No ayudaba en nada que antes de venir para acá Irisviel entro a una tienda otaku en el pueblo por curiosidad más que nada.

- _¡PICOOOOO!-_ maldijo la rubia en su mente, antes de lanzarse contra Avenger, tanto con intenciones de mantener el acto como de ventilar un poco de frustración que había acumulado.

En un parpadeo de parte de Irisviel, Saber ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de con Avenger, más la mujer de cabellos blancos volvió a parpadear, y en efecto Saber se encontraba en ese mismo punto, no avanzando para nada.

-¿Saber...?- cuestionó Irisviel, no sabiendo que pasaba con su Servant.

La Servant de la Espada por su parte no le prestó atención a la voz de su propia Master. Ella de hecho estaba más concentrada en la punta de [Chastifol], la cual estaba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta y le impedía el avanzar.

-Uff- Avenger pasó una mano por su frente, antes de voltear agradecido a Lancer.- Gracias por la salvada mocoso, te invito un trago si quieres más al rato.

Lancer solo le mando una mirada plana, flotando justo a un lado de Saber.

-Debo de declinar la oferta Avenger- contestó cortésmente Lancer.

Saber por su parte veía a Lancer de forma severa, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas quemando al Servant enemigo con la mirada.

-¿Acaso vas a ponerte en mi camino, Lancer?- cuestionó Saber con un tono peligroso en su voz.- Es el deber de un monarca el castigar las injusticias cometidas, y los actos de Avenger merecen el mayor castigo que un Rey es capaz imponer.

-No es por eso Saber- desestimó Lancer.- Aunque no lo creas, yo también soy un Rey, así que entiendo la responsabilidades que el cargo es capaz de poner sobre tus hombros.

Esta declaración dejó de piedra a Saber, no esperando que su farsa haya orillado a Lancer a admitir algo de el.

 _-Si también es un Rey, hay que ser más precavidos con el-_ pensó Saber, Avenger con pensamientos similares.

-Si puedo evitar que otro Rey se manche las manos de sangre, así lo haré- declaró Lancer, antes de que con un ademan hiciera que su [Noble Phantasm] este apuntando ahora hacia Avenger.

-Oh oh- dijo el Servant de rojo.

-¡Prepárate Avenger, que estás por recibir el castigo de un Rey!- exclamo Lancer, listo para terminar con Avenger aquí y...

-¿Que son estos disparates que escucho?-

Todos se congelaron en sus lugares, la lanza de Lancer deteniéndose en pleno vuelo.

-Esta noche no solo uno, sino que dos perros ignoraron mi majestuosidad y se hacen llamar reyes en mi presencia-

Volteando rápidamente, todos fijaron la vista en una solitaria farola que se encontraba en el lugar, en la punta de esta misma motas de oro empezando a arremolinarse y formar la imponente figura de Archer.

 _-Yorokobe...zasshu-_ comentó simplemente el hombre.

Su mera presencia exigía respeto, sus orbes carmesís perforaban en el alma de los presentes, y su postura denotaba que no se tomaba a alguno de los presentes en serio.

-Archer- dijo simplemente Saber mientras se ponía en guardia.

-No se si sentirme agradecido por que me hayan salvado o temeroso por que ahora otro me va a querer ejecutar el mismo- comentó Avenger por su parte.

-Me has reconocido como el Rey a simple vista. Aplaudo tu mediocridad... _zasshu-_ comentó Archer, posando levemente su mirada sobre dicho Servant.- Por eso mismo, tu muerte será una indolora, algo que a estos imitadores no se les concederá- su voz en esta ocasión obtuvo un tono severo, antes de posar su mirada tanto en Lancer como Saber, [Gate of Babylon] abriéndose a su espalda.

Todos los presentes se tensaron inmediatamente.

Aquí y ahora había un Servant que no se andaba con juegos y estaba listo para terminar con todos de un solo golpe.

Un héroe era necesario.

 _ **[Cue: The Charge of the Dragon]**_

El sonido de la música resonó por todos lados, haciendo que incluso Archer dejara de lado su tarea y se pusiera a buscar el origen de esto mismo.

 _BLUP_

Con una ceja alzada, Avenger volteó a ver al mar a sus espaldas, solo para ver cómo el agua se estaba agitando.

-¡El mar!- exclamo el Servant de la Venganza.

Siguiendo a donde señalaba, todos vieron con anticipación como el agua parecía estar hirviendo con fuerza.

Todos los guerreros se tensaron, cada uno con sus armas listas.

Incluso alguien de la talla de Archer se mostraba tenso ante esta variable, ni con todos sus Noble Phantasms de clarividencia podía ver de que se trataba...y eso mismo lo emocionaba.

 _ **BRAAAAAGGGHHHHHH**_

Saliendo desde lo más profundo del océano, todos se quedaron maravillados ante el ser colosal que los veía con sus ojos rojos.

-¡GOJIRA!- grito Avenger aterrado.

Y en efecto, el ser que salió desde el mar parecía un dinosaurio gigante.

El titán se encontraba hecho de metal, con toques verdes con negro sobre el plateado. En su pecho parecía tener una especie de escudo con seis gemas rojas en este. En si cabeza, una cresta metálica lo adornaba, tan filosa que podría cortar metal fácilmente. Sus dedos parecían estar huecos, con unos extraños agujeros al final de estos mismos.

Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era su cola. Casi tan grande como el titán, esa monstruosidad se extendía a su alrededor, con un taladro en la misma punta.

Todos los presentes sin excepción alguna veían al gigante de metal con una mezcla de asombro y miedo por igual.

- _¿Que es esto?-_ se cuestionó Archer al notar el cómo su mano derecha temblaba levemente.- _¿Acaso esto es lo que se conoce como miedo?-_ en lugar de mostrarse disgustado, Archer tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que por primera vez desde que se enfrentó al Toro de los Cielos se encontró con un reto digno de su grandeza.

Saber por su parte notaba cómo [Excalibur] pesaba aún más en sus manos. A diferencia de lo que su apariencia denotaba, el Rey de los Caballeros no podía sentir ninguna intención hostil proveniente del gigante.

 _-¡[Todos bajen sus armas]!_ \- exclamo una voz proveniente desde el gigante, sorprendiendo a varios.- _¡[Yo soy aquel que respondió al llamado del Grial bajo la clase de Rider, y por el juramento que hice con Zordon hace mucho tiempo, me asegurare que ningún inocente corra peligro en mi guardia]!_

-¿Rider?- se cuestionó Lancer incrédulo, y por el enlace con su propio Master podía sentir lo mismo.

-¡¿Ese es un Noble Phantasm?!- exclamo Irisviel incrédula.

La sola cantidad de prana que esa cosa debe de consumir deben de ser astronómicas, ningún Magus normal podría ser capaz de mantenerlo.

 _-Ni siquiera Lorelei Barthomeloi podría ser capaz de mantenerlo-_ pensó fugazmente.

-Eso es tan roto- dijo en voz baja Avenger.

Este sin duda era un espectáculo que superaba con creces lo que los fundadores alguna vez imaginaron.

 **XXX**

 **Con Kariya:**

El Master de Matou obviamente vio la enorme montura de Rider, así como también la batalla entre los Servants.

Más eso no era importante para el.

-Mátalo- ordenó, viendo solamente rojo hacia la figura del Servant de Tohsaka.

 **XXX**

 **De vuelta al muelle:**

Ninguno de los presentes decía nada. Todos teniendo el tacto de no hacer enojar al Servant con el enorme dinosaurio.

- _Veo que este mundo no es tan aburrido como yo pensé en primer lugar-_ pensó el Primer Héroe, viendo con admiración al Noble Phantasm de Rider.

Su sonrisa era algo imposible de borrar.

 _ **CRASH**_

Varios pares de ojos voltearon a ver hacia el origen de ese ruido, encontrándose cada quien con la bizarra figura de Berserker.

-Demonio- declaró Lancer, todos los instintos en su ser diciéndole esto mismo.

-Esto ya es ridiculo- comentó Avenger con un resoplido, apuntando sus armas contra la aterradora figura de Berserker.

El Servant de la Locura no les prestaba atención a sus comentarios, este mismo viendo fijamente a la figura de Archer.

Dicho Servant solo se limitó a verlo por su vista periférica, por nada del mundo rehusándose a voltear de Rider y su impresionante montura.

-¿Quien te dio permiso para alzar tu mirada, perro rabioso?- preguntó Archer, abriendo sus compuertas nuevamente y apuntando sus armas contra Berserker.

El mismo Servant con máscara alzó levemente su espada, listo para ir al ataque si era necesario.

 _-¡[Suficiente]!-_ exclamó Rider, volviendo a atraer toda la atención hacia el. La vista de los ojos rojos brillantes de su Noble Phantasm siendo un indicativo de que se encontraba listo.- _[A menos que se quieran enfrentar al extensivo armamento del_ Dragonzord _, todos ustedes se marcharán inmediatamente. La función de esta noche ha terminado]._

Un silencio tenso se formó, nadie queriendo realmente ver todo el alcance destructivo que el tal [Dragonzord] poseía.

-Jajajajaja!- rompiendo el silencio, Archer se empezó a reír.- En respeto al poderío que muestras, el Rey complacerá tus demandas Rider- declaró, su propio cuerpo empezando a dispersarse en motas de oro, antes de ver seriamente al resto.- Esperó que la próxima vez que agracie el campo de batalla con mi presencia, la mitad de ustedes ya estén muertos.

Como si eso fuera el catalizador, Lancer el siguiente en marcharse.

-Aún tenemos mucho que discutir, Saber- declaró el Servant antes de marcharse con su Master.

-Necesito un trago después de esto- comentó Avenger, esfumándose del lugar.

Berserker fue el siguiente en irse, pero no sin antes ver directamente a Saber, incomodando un poco a dicho Servant.

 _ **-RUKIA**_ \- fue todo lo que dijo el Servant de la Locura, antes de irse así como llegó.

Como si de un Dios se tratase, Rider regreso junto a su poderosa montura al fondo marino, perdiéndose casi de inmediato.

Solamente quedaron Saber y Irisviel ahí presentes, solas entre la destrucción causada.

Pero incluso ellas se terminaron marchando.

Y así, el primer capítulo de esta guerra ha terminado.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _OMG_

 _Me quedo épico el capítulo._

 _¡Rider se robó el show el día de hoy!_

 _Incluso Gil le mostró respeto, algo que pocos se han ganado._

 _En el próximo capítulo vamos con el Aftermath de esto, donde los diferentes equipos no sabrán cómo reaccionar._

 _Antes de irme, he aquí las estadísticas del primer Servant, y conmemorando a quien se robó el cap..._

 **Clase:** Rider.

 **Master:** Waver Velvet.

 **Nombre Verdadero:** Tommy Oliver.

 **Títulos:** Green Ranger, White Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Ranger Legendario, El Mejor Ranger de Todos los Tiempos.

 **Altura/Peso:** 1.89/97.52

 **Origen:** Power Rangers.

 **Alineación:** Bien Común.

 **Fuerza:** B

 **Agilidad:** C

 **Suerte:** B

 **Resistencia:** C

 **Mana:** EX

 **Noble Phantasm:** A+

 **Habilidades:**

-Carisma: A _(incrementa la habilidad para liderar grupos al combate. Tommy ha comandado tres iteraciones de los Power Rangers y ser el mentor de algunos)._

-Artes Marciales Mixtas: B+ _(con cada nuevo Morpher, el estilo de combate de Tommy ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años)._

-Paleontología: A _(Tommy Oliver tiene un doctorado del MIT en paleontología. Sus estadísticas se ven aumentadas cuando lidia con enemigos de orígenes prehistóricos)._

 **Noble Phantasm:**

-[Master Morpher: It's Morphing Time](anti-unidad) Rango A _(este Noble Phantasm representa el poder legendario de Tommy tras su legado, permitiéndole acceder a cada transformación suya así como también sus armas distintivas)._

-[Brachiozord](anti-ejército) Rango B+ _(el mítico Brachiozord de Tommy. Con sus diferentes armas hace a ejércitos enteros temblar de miedo. Pero su mayor fortaleza se encuentra en su capacidad de transportar TODOS los Zords que Tommy alguna vez ha pilotado, cada uno siendo capaz de ser llamado a voluntad)._

 _-_ [Morphin Grid: Legacy of Power](anti-maldad) Rango A+ _(más que un arma o una técnica, la Morphin Grid es la fuente de energía de todos los Power Rangers que alguna vez hayan o vayan a pisar la tierra. Le concede a Tommy una fuente de Prana inagotable que sirve para darle poder a sus zords, sin embargo, su mayor poder recae en el hecho de que con esto, Tommy es capaz de transferir el poder de sus antiguos compañeros a nuevos aliados, así perdurando el poder. Ciertamente, un Noble Phantasm único)._

 _OP? Si, lo es, pero que más da? Eso solo lo hace más divertido de escribir._

 _Sin más, me despido gente_


	4. Cooldown Dude

Tohsaka Tokiomi no era un hombre feliz en estos momentos.

Para la gente que lo conocía a un nivel personal, ellos afirmarían que solo había dos emociones en el hombre: levemente impresionado e indiferente. Sin embargo Tokiomi era tan humano como ellos mismos, y sentía las mismas emociones que estos sentían. El solamente era mejor en mantenerlas bajo rienda. Después de todo, estaría por debajo de un Tohsaka el perder el control de si mismo.

Y ahora mismo, aunque si bien solo era un poco visible, su ceño se encontraba fruncido. Su mirada estaba clavada en el Servant en frente de el, una copa de vino reposaba en sus manos, y su interior era un mar de emociones.

-Archer- dijo de manera corta y cortes, sabiendo muy bien que el menor indicio de irrespeto significaría la muerte inmediata.- Me podrías decir el que hacía esa...monstruosidad que convocó Rider presente en el campo de batalla?

Si bien Tokiomi se esperaba muchas cosas para esta Guerra del Santo Grial, la sola montura de Rider parecía una fantasía sacada de lo más recóndito de la mente de Zelretch, algo que ninguna persona cuerda debería de presenciar.

-Incluso yo lo desconozco, Tokiomi- comentó de forma aburrida el Rey de los Héroes.

Archer se había cambiado de su armadura por unas ropas un tanto más casuales para la época actual, aunque claro, con joyas y oro encima.

Muy para descontento de Tokiomi, el Servant del Arco se encontraba acostado perezosamente en un fino y costoso sofá suyo, el propio vino que este bebía tambaleándose peligrosamente en su mano.

-Pero mi Rey, seguramente usted tiene que saber algo- imploró el hombre al lado más narcisista del Servant.- Todos los Héroes solo son imitadores que vinieron después de usted, después de todo.

-¿En serio crees que no lo he intentado?-

Tokiomi se quedó tieso en su lugar, ningún músculo en su cuerpo disponiéndose a moverse. La mirada escarlata de Archer dejaba en claro las intenciones asesinas que tenia.

-Solo con la excepción de Saber y Assassin, ningún otro de los perros que se encuentran en esta Guerra es un falsificador que vino después de mi- dijo con un tono amargo el Servant.

-Eso debería de ser imposible- dijo casi de inmediato Tokiomi.- Usted es el Primer Héroe. Todos los demás vinieron después de usted.

-Y en eso radica lo interesante- declaró Archer, su tono aunque un tanto más alegre, no era para menos perturbador.- Solo yo podré determinar si estos perros son dignos siquiera del título de Héroe- afirmó, antes de poner una mano en su mentón.- Y respecto a la monstruosidad de Rider...solo yo matare a ese hombre.

Los ojos rasgados del Rey de los Héroes reflejaban malicia pura e incensurada.

 **XXX**

 **Fuyuki Hyatt:**

-Tu tonto...incompetente...¡¡INÚTIL SERVANT!!- grito Kayneth en furia en contra de Lancer, quien solamente se encontraba flotando encima de su almohada.- ¡Tuviste el Servant de Einzbern a tu merced! ¡Su vida debió de terminar justo en ese momento! Dime, por que fallaste en asesinarla?! ¡Más que eso, también a Avenger!

-Archer llego de improvisto, y con el todos los demás llegaron esporádicamente, Master- comentó Lancer, para nada intimidado.

-¡No uses al Servant de Tohsaka como excusa!- rugió Lord El-Melloi.- ¡¡Si no hubieras puesto tu inútil acto de Rey en frente de Avenger, habría por lo menos dos Servants menos en esta Guerra!!

-¡KAYNETH!- grito Sola-Ui, haciendo que el Archibald voltea a fijarse en ella mientras Lancer daba un suspiro de alivio.- ¡Por lo que puedo suponer, si no hubiera sido por la llegada Archer y el monstruo que invocó Rider, Lancer se hubiera hecho cargo de tanto Saber COMO Avenger! ¡No puedes culpar a Lancer por las circunstancias tan inesperadas! Además...- esta vez el tono de la mujer se volvió un tanto gélido.- Por que te estabas escondiendo entre las sombras mientras tu Servant luchaba, cuando tú debiste confrontar la Master de Einzbern?

- _Tsk_ \- Kayneth chasqueo su lengua en molestia antes de contestar.- Si hubiera hecho eso, Einzbern probablemente hubiera llamado a su Servant y hacerla el enfrentarme a mi mientras este remedo de Fae liquidaba a Avenger. No me uní a la Guerra por una batalla así.

-¿Que esperabas exactamente? ¿Que todos los Masters mantuvieran el honor y te enfrenten directamente, dejando a sus Servants de lado?- cuestionó con sarcasmo la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kayneth, pero puesto que la lógica de Sola-Ui era intachable se abstuvo de decir alguna tontería y simplemente optó por marcharse por la noche.

-Esperó más de ti, _Rey de las Hadas_ \- siseó el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sola-Ui por su parte solo pudo sacudir su cabeza antes de voltear a ver al Servant.- Perdóname Lancer, pero yo también me tengo que retirar por la noche- se disculpo la mujer, la fatiga visible en ella.

-Ambos necesitan dormir- desestimó Lancer.

Aceptando esto, la mujer inmediatamente se retiró también, dejando solo a Lancer en la antesala del Penthouse.

Cerciorándose de que en efecto era el último en la sala, la expresión de apatía de parte de Lancer flaqueo, y por primera vez mostró una expresión de tristeza y dolor.

-Diane, Capitán...- murmuró para si, apretando su almohada con ambas manos y bajar la mirada.- Solo esperen un poco más... Iré en cuanto pueda.

La voz quebrada de Lancer entonaba su tristeza.

 **XXX**

 **Residencia McKenzie:**

-¡¡IDIOTA!!- le grito Waver a Rider, el cual para variar se encontraba el canal de deportes en la televisión, un torneo de artes marciales mixtas.- ¡¿Que estabas pensando al aparecerte así en la mitad del ataque de Archer?! ¡Y con uno de tus Noble Phantasms no menos!- de un momento a otro el joven abandonó su regaño y lo sustituyó por un tono asustado.- Ahora todos me van a poner como blanco en lugar de tener que lidiar contigo. ¡El Magus Killer está involucrado en esta Guerra! O peor aún...¡La Iglesia podría estar detrás de mi para ahorrarse los problemas de ocultarte!- grito en tono de pánico total.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Master- dijo Rider en tono tranquilo.

El Ranger Legendario apagó el televisor y se puso de pie, para quedar cara a cara con el joven destinado a ser El-Melloi II en casi cada rama del Kaleidoscope. La diferencia de alturas entre ambos hombres era más que notable, muy para la vergüenza de Waver.

-Siempre que te mantengas a mi lado ningún otro de los Masters intentará algo directamente contra ti- le aseguró Rider al joven.- Ademas todavía tengo un arma secreta en caso de que nos separemos.

-Pero...funcionará?- cuestionó un dudoso Waver.- Ví las estadísticas de todos los que estuvieron presentes en los muelles, y solo con la excepción de Avenger y Assassin, el resto de los Servants no tendrían problema alguno para superar tu Noble Phantasm. ¡Y Archer bien podría matarme sin siquiera estar cerca!

-Solo puedo decirte Master esto- comentó Rider, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.- Que el Poder nos Proteja.

La postura de Rider era la de un hombre con un propósito, uno que cumpliría a su manera.

 _-No dejare que Drakkon venza_ \- se juro a si mismo.- _No puedo permitirlo_.

 **XXX**

 **Residencia Matou:**

Kariya tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, viendo fijamente cómo todo el legado de horrores que Zolgen Makiri había dejado atrás ardía sin control en la fosa de gusanos.

Las viles criaturas chillaban y se retorcían entre las llamas, llamando a su maestro el cual ya llevaba tiempo muerto.

 _-El maldito debió de sufrir aún más_ \- pensó para si mientras se mordía el labio inferior, con fuerza suficiente para producir sangre.- _Mucho más_ \- aun seguían frescos en sus mentes los gloriosos alaridos de dolor que el monstruo soltaba cuando Berserker soltaba su profana ira sobre este.

-Kariya-ojiisan- una delicada voz llamo a las espaldas del hombre.

No molestándose en ocultar la herida auto-infligida en su labio, esta misma ya se había curado sola, Kariya volteó a ver con una tristeza sin igual a la razón por la cual seguía luchando en esta Guerra.

Un par de orbes púrpuras muertos reflejaban perfectamente la figura de Kariya, el cual se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña que lo motivaba a seguir.

-¿Que sucede, Sakura-chan?- cuestionó el hombre con una voz gentil.

A un costado suyo, incluso nublado en esa locura infernal suya, Berserker agacho los hombros en impotencia.

El Shinigami Substituto siempre fue un protector, ese rasgo lo siguió aún tras convertirse en nada más que una masa de ira y odio.

A través de las cuencas vacías de su máscara, Berserker veía la delicada figura de Matou Sakura, y a momentos las imágenes de un par de gemelas se sobreponían a esta misma, hundiéndole aún más en su cólera.

- ** _¡¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!_** -

Los alaridos de Berserker resonaron con fuerza, pero el par de Magi no se asustaron en lo más mínimo.

Mientras Sakura vía al ser con curiosidad y la vez pena, la expresión de Kariya reflejaba determinación pura.

- _Si logró conseguir el Grial_...- pensó el hombre, viendo a la pequeña a un lado suyo.- _Todo será por ella, nada más ella._

 ** _-¡¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!-_**

El Servant Berserker liberaba su furia a través de sus alaridos, una furia que no pararía hasta haber aplastado a todos en sus enemigos.

 **XXX**

 **Iglesia de Fuyuki:**

Kirei se encontraba solo en altar de la iglesia en silencio, viendo detenidamente el crucifijo que colgaba en la habitación mientras reflexionaba los eventos que habían transcurrido en los muelles.

Había tomado una vuelta impresionante, no solo por que uno de sus Assassins había ciado ante el octavo Servant, Avenger de todos los posibles, sino por el poderío mostrado por parte de Rider al haber llegado en aquella monstruosidad que llamaba montura.

Por supuesto, eso no desestimaba la majestuosidad que los otros Servants mostraron, caso uno poseedor de diferentes gama de habilidades.

A pesar de su misma naturaleza, Kirei no podía evitar el sentirse...decepcionado.

El sabía que su lugar bajo la protección de la iglesia era papel clave en esta Guerra, así como el hecho de que Assassin tenía un número casi ilimitado de cuerpos que podía usar a su antojo, pero el quería hacer más por su cuenta.

Quería ordenarle a Assassin que pelee contra los otros Masters para probar sus verdaderos límites. Quería ir en búsqueda de Emiya Kiritsugu y averiguar que motivaba al infame Magus Killer a perseguir el Santo Grial...

 _-No importara al final_ \- la voz etérea de Assassin resonó en lo más recóndito de su mente.- _El Grial le será entregado a Tohsaka y nuestro rol como herramientas terminará_ \- le recordó.- _Nada es verdad..._

-...Todo está permitido- termino Kirei, su expresión siendo la de alguien con un deber. Un deber que debe ser cumplido a toda costa.

 **XXX**

 **Desagüe de Fuyuki:**

Si uno pudiera describir el humor de Caster en este momento sería uno jovial, como de alguien que ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo que no sabia que estaba buscando.

En una pantalla de televisión, Caster observaba con antelación la figura siempre orgullosa del Rey de los Caballeros, y aquello solo trazaba una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-¡Sensei!- la voz de su Master lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que el Símbolo del Caos voltee a ver a este mismo.- La cosecha de hoy fue otro éxito- declaró con orgullo el asesino en serie, señalando a una fila de aproximadamente 30 personas, en su mayoría mujeres y niños.

Todos se encontraban en una fila india, y sus expresiones eran unas vacías, sin sentimiento alguno mostrado.

-Excelente- celebró Caster mientras juntaba ambas manos al nivel de su barbilla.- Excelente trabajo pupilo mío. Confío en que nadie te vio.

-¡Para nada!- dijo contento como un niño.- ¡Esos poderes que me dio hicieron un excelente trabajo! ¡No tenía idea de que se podía mover el cuerpo de una persona a través de su sangre! ¡Parecen unos títeres todos!

-Ve a a dejarlos con los otros, y alístate que iremos a saludar a la competencia- dijo en tono macabro.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamo Ryuunosuke extasiado, antes de apurarse y liderar a sus presos a las celdas que tenían ahí mismo.

-Así es- afirmó Caster, antes de pensar un poco y añadir.- Por si acaso, trae a 3.

-¡Enseguida!- grito Ryuunosuke en una parte más apartada aún de la ante cámara.

Maldad era exhibida de cada poro del cuerpo de Caster, y este veía fijamente la imagen de Saber en un auto plateado, y por un momento, la imagen de un hombre rubio se sobrepuso a esta misma.

-Esas llamas apagándose se resisten- comentó para si mismo una manzana roja como la sangre en su mano izquierda.- ¡¡ESO HARÁ MÁS DIVERTIDO EL EXTINGUIRLAS POR COMPLETO!!- exclamo, aplastando por completo la manzana.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, vimos la perspectiva de los otros bandos en la Guerra, y pronto iremos con el equipo Emiya, aunque Caster no esperará mucho tiempo._

 _Nos vemos_


End file.
